


Hug the Pain Away

by haliae



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Scott is taking care of Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliae/pseuds/haliae
Summary: @mitchgrassi last nite I slipped + fell and bruised my tailbone, then I got up & hugged @scotthoying until it didn't hurt as bad





	

Pain is biting on the base of his spine and his lip is securely trapped between his teeth. He is struggling to control the uncomfortable sounds from spilling through his tongue, but Mitch can't help but groan as he shifts in bed. The minutes are slowly ticking away and he isn't able to find a comfortable position. No matter how he tried to lay down, it always seemed as if something sharp was poking at his flesh. He sighs and tears come to his eyes - not exactly of sheer pain, but of intense frustration and exhaustion.

"Hey, how are you?" he hears from what he guesses it's the door of his bedroom. He doesn't raise his head, though, afraid that any movement will make the pain increase. _Why_ did he have to slip, after all? 

"In pain" 

His answer is muffled by his pillow and he makes no effort to hide his discomfort. In fact, he wishes to be pampered and taken care of and Mitch wishes that Scott can take the hint. Fortunately, his best friend was good at doing so and soon the mattress sank next to him and a gentle caress was on the top of his head. He is thankful for that and turns his head so his right cheek is now pressed to the fabric under and he is facing the baritone. 

"I bought some stuff." The blond man starts, taking a brown bag. Mitch is slightly amused at the furrowed eyebrows and the anxious position as he dumps the content of the bag on the bed. His eyebrow is raised at the amount of things that were now spread in front of his eyes. 

"The whole drugstore, I assume" The boy remarks, earning a serious look from Scott. He can't help but to giggle and then immediately scrunch his face when his tailbone shoot pain through him like electricity. 

"I didn't know what to bring, so I just..." He sighs and takes a bottle of pills in his hand. "These are painkillers. Do you want to take them? I can bring you some water" The tall male speaks and then reaches for a smaller package that smelled strong already. "This is for you to put on your back. It's supposed to ease the pain." He says so while he struggles to open it and then takes one out. Scott immediately takes a hand to his mouth and Mitch tries to mirror the action, his nose fiercely protesting against the smell burning through his lungs. 

"Oh my God" Scott says, looking at Mitch in disbelief.

"That smells so gross" Mitch says, eyes crinkling in both amusement and surprise.  "Oh no, sis, that smell is going to stick to my clothes and I'm not going to smell like a soccer player for days." He shakes his head slightly, still grossed out. "But I'll take the painkillers"

"But this is going to make the pain go away quicker" Scott insisted in a shy tone. He didn't imagine that it would be so disagreeable and it frustrates for he only wanted to bring Mitch comfort. He only wanted him to feel better - to make the pain fade away. He bites on his lower lip and looks back at Mitch who huffs impatiently. Mitch can hardly say no when it's obvious his friend is trying hard - besides, the perspective of having his pain disappear is quite tempting. It takes a few seconds until Mitch sighs, defeated, and he hides his face on the pillow. 

"Fine" He all but groans, turning his head to Scott once again after that. "I'll take that and the painkillers"  

That is enough encouragement for the blond and Mitch rolls his eyes at his eagerness but can't help but find the way his blue eyes lit up very endearing. Scott always took care of him and sometimes he feels like he doesn't thank him enough. However, he is quite sure that the other male knows how much he appreciates his company, his support and the positiveness Scott brings to his life. The tall boy always has this light about him which never fades, even under extreme fatigue or pressure, and it's just another thing that Mitch loves about him. 

Scott cleans the bed from all the medicine he bought and comes close once again. He rolls the brunet's shirt so carefully that Mitch barely feels it leaving his skin. He hears the sound of plastic and then warm fingers are carefully placing the sticker over the source of his pain. Mitch hisses for the sensation isn't the most comfortable - it surely offers a bit of relief, but at the same time, it feels a bit like a cold burn. Not mentioning the dreadful smell that would probably stick to him like glue for the next days. 

"Oh, sorry" Scott's voice sounds surprised and a bit wary on his ears. "Did I hurt you?"

"What?" He asks as some sort of reflex and then shakes his head when the words sink in. "No, no, it's fine. It's just... it feels weird"

"Oh" The blond mumbles. "Okay, uh... I'll get water for you to take the painkillers, wait a bit" 

"Thanks, Scotty" Mitch replies with a smile and he waits until his best friend left the room to scrunch his nose and furrow his eyebrows. The pain was still great and he isn't sure of how that sticker thing was supposed to work, but he decides that maybe thinking that it'll take the pain away would make things easier. He lets his eyes slip closed, forcing his muscles to a more relaxed position and he almost missed when the other male steps into the room once again. 

"I think you'll need to get up, Mitchie" Scott says and Mitch groans in response. "Here, I'll help you" His big palm rests in Mitch's shoulder and with a defeated and over dramatic sighs, the brunet rolls and pushes his torso off the bed, resting on Scott's arm for support. He winces in pain and his friend draws a circular pattern on his back that was surprisingly comforting and didn't make anything hurt even more. His hands reach eagerly for medicine and water and he swallows it at once, trying not to notice the bitter taste on his tongue. 

"Ew" He mutters and Scott is quick to take things away. The blond expects Mitch to lay down immediately but when he turns around, the smaller boy is still sitting on bed, shooting expectant eyes at him. 

"What?" He asks. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes" 

Mitch just nods and opens his arms, inviting Scott to embrace his small frame. A smile plays at the corner of the blond's mouth and he carefully sat on the bed to hug his best friend. They stay in an awkward position until Mitch wrinkles his nose and pulls away. 

"I think we can lay down now. It hurts" 

The tall guys chuckles and agrees with a nod, willing to comply to Mitch's wishes if it made him forget about the pain. He gets comfortable in bed and he is the one to open his arms now, letting Mitch settle over his chest while he closed his embrace over his narrow shoulders. And surprisingly enough, Mitch finds that place really comfortable. The pain was still barely bearable - each sharp intake of air would make him shiver with pointy discomfort - but Scott warmth's seemed to be enough to distract him and to make him feel cherished and happy. 

They talk about nothing in particular while still holding each other close and Mitch sighs happily whenever Scott pushes his fringe off his face or when his fingers make circular motions on his back that relaxes his tired muscles. He feels better and he's not sure if the smelly sticker on his back is the responsible one for it, or the painkiller or if it's Scott. Thankfully, his friend's cologne is agreeable enough for him not to be bothered by the stinging smell of medicine and thinking that, he scoots closer, burying his nose on Scott's chest. 

"So, how long are we doing this?" The blond who serves as a pillow asks, but Mitch can hear he's not bothered. There is a hint of amusement in his voice and it assures the brunet he's staying. 

"Until it doesn't hurt so much" Mitch mumbles in response while his eyes were still closed. He feels his limbs starting to go numb as the medicine worked its way through his blood. There was more laziness to his frame and more surrender to his posture as his fingers clenched around the fabric of the other male's shirt. 

"Okay" 

The word is whispered with a kiss to Mitch's forehead and it's sweet and reassuring, pulling the corner of their lips upwards. With a sigh and the security of a loving embrace, Mitch lets himself be taken by the sleepiness of his medicine, falling to a comfortable sleep. 


End file.
